


Meet Me In The Park

by UseMyMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/pseuds/UseMyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a problem. Her heart has been torn in two and she can't decide who to love. But one of those two takes a leap. How will she react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and really wanted to write something for this. Sorry if it sucks.

The rain was pouring down outside, the pitter-patter of water hitting all of her windows made a hollow feeling claim her body. A shiver ran through her and she pulled the blankets closer to her. Eyes flickered to her clock as a sigh left her. Why hasn't the day ended yet. 

**9:34 PM**

The sight of the hour made another soft whine leave her. "Marinette... " Tikki's voice rose against the drumming of the rain. "You need to make a decision. He's going to be there in twenty-six minutes... " 

"I know... But... I don't know if I can do this, Tikki... I'm scared... "

The little red Kwami landed on the lump that was her shoulder and gave a small pat. "I know, but that's a normal feeling. Your parents have gone to bed... are you ready?" 

A week ago, her world changed. And now, she needed to decide just how far this change was allowed to go.

* * *

"What do you mean, silly kitty? We always win." 

Chat nodded, glancing at the city below. "And neither of us had to use our main abilities." 

LadyBug smiled and sat down. The two sat at the highest point of the Eiffel Tower they could manage. The cool summer night air drifted over them, the sweet smell of flowers and summer foods. She smiled, her head resting on his shoulder without thinking. "It's nice... to just sit here like this with you, Chat. I don't think we really get to spend much time together other than fighting." Which was fully understandable. 

But the young hero's reaction had the poor boy speechless. His face flushed a warm, rosy red. He'd never managed to get her so close before. he bit at his lip, a heavy fluttering feeling in his stomach as his arm hesitantly wrapped around her. To make sure she didn't fall... that would be bad... But to say that his heart didn't jump to his throat when she curled up closer to him would be a lie. "My...My, Lady?" He asked softly. 

She glanced up at him, her Cyan blue eyes sparkling with the lights of Paris. Their eyes wet and the bustling symphony of the city dulled, leaving just a soft thrum in the backs of their minds. The electricity they were both suddenly feeling where the other touched them was sending chills down each of their spines. She felt his breath against her lips, the beautiful shining green of his eyes as they started to close. When did they get so close?

"My Lady... May I?" His voice was too soft to be a whisper, the words carried to her ears on the wind. 

Her eyes slid fully closed, heart hammering inside her chest. "Please."

Their lips connected and the world around them vanished. No lights, no sounds, nothing. Chat felt the loss of his heart in the kiss. Knowing full well that she owned his heart and soul. There was no denying that now. 

Soft and tender, but a little clumsy, their lips moved together in a delicate dance. Their own footing unsure as neither had ever kissed before. Or well, Ladybug had, but it was dire situation and Chat didn't remember it. But he would remember this. Their lips finally broke apart and their heated breaths came in quick pants, neither fully away just yet of what had happened. The dazed-like state of mind had them reeling. But it was Chat who came to his senses first. "My lady... I . . . I love you." The words spilled from his lips before he could take them back, dread suddenly filling his joy-filled body. He hadn't meant to tell her yet!

LadyBug's eyes widened and she pulled back, face a dark red. "Wh- Ch-Chat..."

No! Don't pull away! Chat's eyes filled with fear as he felt the beginnings of his heart shattering. 

"I... I didn't mean to tell you that yet! I-I'm sorry, I just... your kiss..." He bit his lip, his usual smug charm gone. 

Turning her head, LadyBug wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold and alone all of a sudden. "Chat... I-I can't. This... --"

He shook his head, frantically trying to stop her from saying the words. "I know it's not what was supposed to happen. I know that it was sudden. And... you still like someone else... Just, think about it? Please? A week. Give it a week and if you have no feelings for me, I'll back off and pretend this never happened... please." 

The ernesty in his voice made her warm to the core. Chat meant every word of his confession, and that hurt her more. Of course she had fallen for her partner. Of course she had tried to avoid them, lying, saying it was a misunderstanding. Her heart belonged to Adrien... right? She was silent for a moment before she nodded. "O-one week." 

"One week... meet me here, at this spot, at Ten PM. Exactly one week from now." He stood up, then helped her up.

* * *

The two parted ways and for the next week, neither could really concentrate. To frightened for what was to come on the seventh day. 

And here it was. 

"Marinette. You have ten minutes." Tikki frowned, sitting in front of the clock. She nodded. Getting ready, she transformed into Ladybug and slipped out the window, making it to the Eiffel Tower with just a minute to spare. She yo-yoed her way up, landing behind Chat. 

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Chat admitted softly, eyes expression relaxing when he saw her.

She shook her head. "I wasn't sure either." She gave a crooked smile. "Though... I think we need to talk about last week." 

Chat nodded.


End file.
